movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Boromir
'Boromir '''is one of themajor characters of the 2001 adaptation of ''The Fellowship of the Ring. The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring Boromir arrives at the mural of Isildur. He spots Aragorn reading a book and the two men interact. Aragorn, not revealing his real name, tells Boromir that he is Strider, and a friend of Gandalf the Grey. Then, Boromir sees the shards of Narsil, Isildur's sword. He picks up the hilt, and runs his fingers past the broken blade, which cuts him. He drops it, saying its "no more than a broken heirloom." Strider reverentially picks up the shard and places it back. At the balcony of Elrond's chambers, the delegates convene, along with Frodo, Gandalf and members of Elrond's household. He asks Frodo to present the Ring before the council. Boromir speaks of a dream that came to him, telling him that "Isildur's Bane is found" and nearly touching the Ring. Gandalf evokes the words written on the Ring's inscription in Black Speech, which cast a shadow over Rivendell. Boromir expresses a wish to use the Ring as a weapon against Sauron, stating that his father the steward, constantly pays a price in blood for holding the forces of Mordor at bay from the other lands. Strider explains that the Ring answers to Sauron alone, but Boromir disregards him as a mere ranger. Legolas says to him that Strider is in fact Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Boromir dismisses this too. Elrond summarizes that the Ring must be destroyed and after Gimli fails to destroy the evil item, they can only destroy the ring in the Fires of Mount Doom. Boromir calls this folly, and an argument bursts out. Frodo announces he will take the ring to mordor. Boromir, who sees that Frodo now carries a heavy burden and that Gondor will see it destroyed. They are joined by Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, finally completing the company now called the "Fellowship of the Ring." On December 25, Boromir and his companions leave for Mordor. On their way to the path of Caradhas, Boromir playfully teaches Merry and Pippin to use their swords. However, they are interrupted when they spot the Crebain from Dunland approaching. At this, Gandalf concludes that Isengard holds the passage south, and they must pass the mountain via Caradhras. Scaling the snowy mountainside, Frodo falls and Boromir picks up his Ring. He is hypnotised by the Ring until Aragorn orders Boromir to give the Ring back to Frodo.When they get to Moria, it takes Gandalf hours to solve the riddle, but Frodo is the one who figuers it out. When they enter Moria, they find that Balin's dwarves have been slaughtered in the night. Boromir speaks out saying they should have went to the Gap of Rohan. When Frodo is attacked by the Watcher, Boromir and Aragorn rescue him. The Watcher breaks the doors shut behind them, and they must proceed through Moria, a journey of six days. After days of travelling, Pippin accidentally knocks over a dwarf's corpse and bucket, alerting the Orcs and Balrog of their presence. The company flee Moria, but lose Gandalf, who stayed behind to defeat the Balrog to protect his companions. Theya re captured by elves in Lothlórien and as Aragorn argues to get admitted acceptance into the forest, Boromir sees Frodo upset of Gandalf's death and Boromir tells Frodo not to "carry the weight of the dead." They are taken to Galadriel and the next day, set a course for Mordor on the Anduin. Camping at night, Boromir spots Gollum still tracking them, paddling over a floating tree stump. Boromir asks him to lead the fellowship to Gondor, but Aragorn wants to go towards Mordor directly. This infuriates Boromir, who berates Aragorn for abandoning their people. Frodo overhears this, furthering his anxiety. Sam tries to comfort him, but is denied by Frodo. Eventually, the company reaches the Argonath, two columns in the shapes of Isildur and Elendil, guarding the old border of Gondor. They pass between them and into Parth Galen. Boromir tells Frodo that he understands his suffering, and that going with him to Minas Tirith will help alleviate it. Frodo disagrees and Boromir is enraged, his true goal showing: he asks Frodo to lend him the Ring, which Frodo denies. Boromir chases him down and almost takes the Ring by force before Frodo uses it to disappear. He curses the Hobbit before he trips and comes to his senses and sees that he chased Frodo off and yells for him. However, Frodo had already slipped away. Boromir comes to merry and Pippin's defenses when the Uruks attack them. However, he is taken down by four arrows as the two hobbits are kidnapped by the Uruks. Aragorn later finds Boromir, who is dying of his wounds. Lutz nears the man to deliver a killing shot, when Aragorn engages him. After a brief battle, he defeats the Uruks and hears Boromir dying words of forgiveness. Aragorn pledges to help save the people of Gondor as Boromir succumbs to his wounds. Gallery BoromirBean.jpg